In Her Shoes
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Xander Bly fails to learn the first time that looks aren't everything. But when the unexpected happens, he finds himself in a whole new world where he finally learns the importance of trust, friendship, & accepting one self. XanderVida OneShot


**A/N:** Hey, everyone. This story is somewhat similar to that one NS episode "Wild Wipeout" but different with of course own version and twist! I just had to do another Xander/Vida one-shot, but this one is pretty long. I worked hard on this fic...and so I hope it shows. lol. I mean it took me awhile. But anyways, R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

One-Shot fic  
**"In Her Shoes" **

"V!" Xander comes running inside Rock Porium anxiously, forcing Vida to look up and remove the headset that's been playing music in her ears for the past hour.

She grunted after being interrupted. "What's up, Xander? And this better be good."

"Oh it is!" He says as he leans against the back shelf filled with records, excited to tell Vida the news. "You know the redhead that just walked in and walked out?"

"Uh no, I was busy over here." She responds half-heartedly while putting on a new record on the DJ turntables.

"Well, guess what!"

Vida rolls her eyes without even looking at him. "Gee…you asked for her number and she surprisingly gave it to you?"

Xander stops and furrows his eyebrows. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" She grunted irritably.

"And it gets even better."

She sighs. "This is not even good."

Xander ignored the comment and continues on regardless of how annoyed she looked. He was so excited, he had to tell someone and Vida was the first that came to mind. "I asked her out and she said yes!" Xander grins cockily. "And she said I was a cutie and she only dates good looking guys that meet her standards. I mean that girl definitely meets mine because she's one fine--"

"That's great." She stated rather absentmindedly while keeping her focus on the turntables without taking any interest in what Xander has to say. A few moments later, Vida finally looks up at her male companion and stares carefully at him.

"What the?" She squinted to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. "How the heck did you get that?" She pointed out a clear mark on his face as Xander begins to freak out. He was hoping Vida was only messing with him as she tends to do for her amusement.

"What? There's something on my face? Huh? Where?" He grabbed a hand held mirror nearby and met up with a big red scar on one side of his cheek. "Oh my God!"

Vida looks at him and chuckles. "At least it's not a big pimple this time."

Xander turns to her wide-eyed before looking back at the mirror. "This can't be happening! I must've accidentally scratched myself when I was fixing my skateboard."

"Well sucks for you."

"But I have a date tonight!" He uttered exaggeratedly. "I can't go out looking like this!"

She rolls her eyes. "Haven't you learned anything from our conversation awhile back? Looks aren't everything, Xander."

"In this situation it is."

Vida shook her head, feeling rather disappointed in him. "Whatever," she muttered.

"V, I'm gonna need your help."

"What for?"

Desperation rested in his eyes. "I need you to help me cover up this scar."

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffs, followed by a scornful laugh. "It's just a scar, Xander. It's no big deal. You'll live."

"If it's no big deal then you would help me cover it up right?"

Vida tilts her head to the side, staring at him in disbelief. It was as though the talk she had with him a few weeks back concerning his looks and how he doesn't have to be _Xander the great_ meant nothing. As much as Vida refuse to show it, she was secretly hurt by it. It's as if Xander did not trust her every word and therefore did not trust or believed that he is in fact great without having to be _Xander the great_. But of course…whatever she says meant nothing to him…

"V?" He waves a hand in front of her as soon as she was staring off into the distance and getting lost in her own world. Vida snaps out of it and faces him. "So?" His eyes soften. "Are you going to help me or what?"

She pursed her lips and simply glared at him. "You know, why should I help you now when obviously I didn't help you before?" Xander furrows his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Now if you excuse me I got work to do." Nodding in dismay, Vida leaves the turntables while walking past him.

* * *

After work that day, Xander had a date to get ready for as he got on his skateboard and begins riding home. There were just so many things running in his head that his focus was on the ground and not so much to where he was going. Other than having to worry about the scar on his face, his thoughts drifted off to Vida who he finds himself being upset with at the moment.

'_How can she not help me?'_ He thought out of frustration as it begins to cloud his head with questions_. 'I thought I can count on her…'_

Xander always counted on Vida whenever there was a problem. Even though they don't see eye to eye most of the time, she was all ears and an understanding friend who he could always confide in. But why not now? What went wrong?

Xander was beginning to stress deeply on the thought as he increases his speed on the skateboard without any intentions in slowing down. It was already getting dark outside as he skates his way through the deserted park. "How can she do this to me?" He says to himself. Just then, he finally looks up after staring at the ground for an awfully long time when suddenly a lamp post started heading his way. Xander's eyes widen as he made a sharp turn and fell off his board, landing hard on the ground.

* * *

_Xander Bly slowly flutters his eyes open as the beaming sunlight came into view. He finds himself on the cold concrete floor face down as he spotted his skateboard flipped over right beside him. Unsure of what happened or why he was laying there Xander struggles to get up when suddenly a hand was being offered. As soon as he looked up, his eyes widen at the figure standing before him. It was none other than the redhead he met earlier. "Christine!" She furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment as gives him a helping hand. "Thank you." _

"_How do you know my name?" _

"_It's me Xander Bly. Remember at Rock Porium?" She looked confused as he tries to explain himself. "You gave me your number and we were supposed to go on a date last night, which I am truly sorry for." He uneasily chuckles. "The thing is I was on my way home--"_

"_I'm sorry." The redhead interrupts him before he could even finish. "But I have a boyfriend." _

_His lips parted in surprise. "But how can that be?" _

"_And I don't even shop at Rock Porium." _

_Xander averts from her gaze and looks down quizzically. _

"_Look, do you need to go to a hospital or something?" She kindly offers as he simply shook his head, confused as ever. _

"_No, I'll be fine." Xander meets her gaze once again. "Thanks for your help." _

_She smiles, "no problem. And be careful next time!" _

_With that, he immediately grabbed his helmet from off the ground and jumped back on the skateboard towards Rock Porium. _

* * *

_Xander arrived at Rock Porium not too long ago as he steps inside and noticed something unusual about the place. The first thing that caught his eye was what Chip was wearing and it certainly wasn't the cape. Instead of the usual jeans and simple shirt he was used to seeing him in, Chip sported a black leather jacket, dark loose jeans, and shades to give him a whole new look. He even has his hair all spiked up with gel and to Xander, it didn't look bad at all. _

"_Uh, Chip?" Xander folds his arms across his chest and smirks. "Trying a new look I see?" _

_He turns around while taking off his sunglasses. "Oh hey, Xander." Chip greeted half-heartedly. "What's up, dude?" _

"_So where did you get the jacket?" _

"_Hey now!" He slapped Xander's hand away from touching his gear. "No need to touch my stuff with your greasy and dirty hands." Chip retorts quite snobbishly as Xander gives him a puzzled look. _

"_Sorry…" _

"_And can't you see I'm talking to some chicks over here?" _

_Xander looks past Chip and noticed some ladies standing behind him as they all waved back and giggled flirtatiously. _

"_Uh…I think I'll leave you guys alone." _

"_Good idea." Chip scoffs in response as his back faces him. Xander then turns around, and without paying so much attention, accidentally bumps into someone. _

"_Watch it, buddy!" _

_He looks over his shoulder to meet with a familiar face. "I'm sorry, Maddy. I wasn't paying attention." _

"_Well obviously!" _

_Xander stares at her weirdly and noticed the dark make-up she was wearing. It was quite odd since he recalls Madison never putting make-up ever in her life, but just a touch of gloss and light eye shadow. That was it. And another odd thing he noticed was her hair which was in a messy pony tail. "You're wearing make-up. Really dark make-up…" he adds in disbelief. _

"_Yeah, so?" She responds quite rudely as he observed the fishnets and the black skirt and tank top she was wearing. _

"_Is this some sick joke?" He questioned in bewilderment once he realized that no one is being their true selves and it was beginning to freak him out. First, Chip in a leather jacket being surrounded with women and now Madison who was acting quite odd with her callous behavior. She happens to be one of the sweetest people he knows. _

"_You okay, buddy?" Nick appeared from the other room as Xander turns to him wide-eyed. _

"_Oh no…" He couldn't believe the huge glasses Nick was wearing…and his whole attire…was quite…well…nerdish looking with the overalls. "Dude, since when do you wear glasses?" _

_Nick exchange weird looks with Madison. "Uh…ever since grade school?" _

_Xander begins rubbing his eyes, but once he opened them again he was still in the same parallel dimension of some sort it seemed. _

"_What is going on here?" He asks in need for some answers. _

_Just moments later Chip joins them as he wraps his arms around both Nick and Madison after his little chat with the ladies who left the shop not long ago. "Ugh…" Madison groans as she removes his arm off her. "No thank you." _

_Xander darted his eyes between them as he burst out in hysterical laughter. "Real funny guys. Am I being punk'd?" His laughter slowly subsided. "Seriously, cut with the act. Come on where are the cameras?" _

_Madison rolls her eyes. "You have issues…" _

"_I have issues?" He retorts. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asks worriedly. "I mean you seem lost, buddy." _

"_I'm not lost!" Xander grunted out of frustration. "If anyone is lost, it's you guys. I mean you guys are not being yourselves!" _

_Nick, Chip, and Madison all gave him blank stares. The customers in the store were also stealing glances and looking at Xander as if he was completely crazy. _

_He sighs. "Chip, what's with the look? I mean are you trying to audition for Grease or something?" His jaw dropped. "Seriously, you don't need to look cool because you're already cool. And Maddy, sweet Maddy," Xander shifts his gaze from Chip to Madison, "you look naturally beautiful. You don't need all that dark make-up. It's like you're…" he trails off to find the right word, "well…you look emo and it's not you." _

"_I don't need you tell me what I should or should not wear, okay?" She snaps quite offensively. "And just for the record, I'm not emo!" _

_Madison abruptly shoves Xander out of the way as she heads over to the counter. _

"_Nice going, Xander." Nick muttered with a glare. "You just hurt her feelings." _

"_She doesn't have feelings, you nerd." Chip retorts with a smirk. _

_Xander shot him a look for the crude comment. "Why are you such a jerk? That's not the Chip I used to know." _

"_What do you know anyway? People change, Xander." _

"_But not like this!" _

_He tries to contain his frustration as he turns back to Nick. "Please tell me you ride a motorcycle." _

_Nick coyly bit his lip. "Well I can't even ride a bike…" _

"_What a loser!" Chip points out and laughs as Xander shook his head in dismay. _

'_This is just too much,' he thought. Obviously something is not right. "Is Vida around?" _

_Nick's eyes suddenly widens at the sound of her name. _

"_She's probably out dating the next guy on her list of dates." Chip muttered as Xander shot him a look. _

"_Vida? Our Vida?" He questioned in disbelief. _

"_Yep…" Nick lets out a sigh as he becomes lost in his own world. "She's so pretty isn't she?" _

_Chip rolls his eyes. "Keep dreaming you'll never get with her, buddy. You're just too shy and lame!" _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Don't tell me to shut up, geek!" _

_Xander begins to cover his ears to block the sound that was becoming a big annoyance. "Guys!" _

_Silence hung in the air as they all looked at Xander who just had about enough for one day. He was so confused, tired, and agitated…he didn't know what to do._

_He breathes in relief as soon as he got their full attention. "Thank you. Sheesh…" There was a small pause. "Now tell me…where can I find her?" _

* * *

_It was later in the afternoon as Xander waited patiently on the porch in front of the Rocca's household. After waiting for what seemed to be over an hour or so, a car suddenly parked on the driveway as he looks up and watches Vida get out of the passenger seat. From where Xander was sitting she looked normal out of all of them and dressed quite herself wearing a cute pink top and a pair of black slacks—something he knew Vida would wear. A relieving smile crossed his face, but suddenly that same smile faded away as she walked over to the driver side of the car to give her date a peck on the cheek. _

"_Thank you, I had an awesome time." He heard her say as she waves goodbye in the air and watches him drive off. _

_Once the car was nowhere in sight, Vida turned around, and to her surprise, finds Xander standing on the porch. _

"_Oh hey you." She greeted him with a smile. 'Well she seems normal…' he thought while smiling back at her way. _

"_Are you still mad at me?" _

_Vida furrows her eyebrows in bewilderment. "Why would I be mad at you?" _

"_That's what I'm figuring out myself…" _

"_Oookay…" She shook her head and chuckles. "Anyway, what brings you here? And just so you know, I don't have a lot of time. My date will be waiting for me in a few." _

"_You have another date?" _

_Vida smiles proudly. "What can I say? I'm most wanted. How do I look by the way? I just got my eyebrows done. You like?" _

_Xander stares at her weirdly. "You never cared before…" _

"_Huh?" _

_He sighs. The day just gets even weirder and weirder as Xander finds himself at the edge of losing it. "Nevermind…" _

_Vida shrugged as she took out a pocket mirror from her purse and takes a good look at herself before powdering her nose. "Eww!" She gasps as Xander turns to her direction. _

"_What?" _

"_I could see blackheads on my nose!" He rolls his eyes as she continues to look carefully in the mirror. "How unattractive and freakishly gross is this!" _

"_Vida, you look fine." He groans irritably. "I don't even notice it. It's not a big deal." _

_She frowns. "It may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me." _

"_Looks aren't everything." _

"_Says who?" _

"_Says…" he trails off and sighs, "Well…says…you." _

_Vida just looked at him and laughed. "Right, whatever you say." _

"_Wouldn't you want guys to like you for who you are and not because of your looks?" Xander shot back as she turns to him and listens carefully. "Vida you're a great and beautiful person. You don't need to try so hard." His eyes soften. His words were so sincere and from the heart. "I like you for you, V." _

_She studies his face carefully as she tilts her head to the side. "And why should I believe that?" _

"_Because-- I'm your friend." His lips parted as it finally hit him. He looks down and realizes what he has done. "And a terrible one I'm afraid." Vida wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment._

"_No, you're not." She reassures him with a warm smile as he deeply sighs. _

"_Yes I am." It was now making sense to Xander. Not only did he not take Vida's word for it, but he didn't trust her. As a true friend he would take her advice just as he accepted it, but of course being Xander himself, he was so caught up in his own world once again that he avoided everything Vida has told him and fails to believe that looks aren't everything. 'How can I not believe in a good person like Vida?' He thought shamefully. All these years of knowing her, Xander knew he could always count on Vida, but this time he let her down because he allowed his imprudence and self pity get in the way of it. Her words mean so much to Xander as much as she means to him and yet he fails to show it and follow it. The last thing he wanted was Vida feeling as though she wasn't being a good friend because in reality Xander couldn't ask for a better companion…a better person to confide in. Now thinking about it, it must have been very annoying for Vida to hear him whine and complain about how he looks because it was sure annoying for him to hear it from Vida. And now he knew how it felt and it's a shame he didn't notice it till now. _

"_V," Xander lifts his eyes up at the confused female staring back at him who isn't the same Vida he learns to befriend and love. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. He says with an uneasy chuckle. "And I know I don't show it, but I'm thankful for you, V." Her lips slightly parted as she continues to listen. "I didn't think I'd survive here in the states if it weren't for you. You taught me so much about life...about being myself and accepting the kind of person I am—that I've become. But the thing is…" he trails off while averting from her gaze, "I have a difficult time believing in myself. I put so much pressure—you know trying to be the perfect guy and fitting in. But you taught me that you can't make people like you. It's only the people who care that matters." Xander sincerely added as he turns back to her. "And you matter, V. You believed in me and for that…I'm grateful." She couldn't help but crack a small smile. "You're my friend—my best friend…and my everything." _

_Vida looks at him, admiring every detail of his words. And with that, she gently cupped one side of his cheek with her hand and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Thank you, Xander." Confused and more so surprised Vida had it in her to actual kiss him, he wrinkles his forehead. "You can wake-up now." _

* * *

"_You can wake-up now…" _

_"Wake up now...wake up now..."_

"Uh, Xander? Helloo?"

The three watched on as their friend begins to open his eyes.

"Rise and shine, buddy."

His vision was at first a big blur till he rubs his eyes and begins to see clearly once again. Standing above him were Nick, Chip, and Madison.

"Hey, he's awake!"

Xander groans as they begin helping him up. "What happened?" He asked while struggling to rise to his feet.

"You mean you don't remember?"

As soon as he was standing, he turned back to the other three and immediately stood back. "Wait," they exchange looks as he lifted a suspicious brow, "are you guys….you?" He turns to Chip and noticed he was back to his old self. "You're back to wearing those clothes again…"

Chip looks at himself and back at Xander in bewilderment. "Uh yeah…"

"And you." He turns to Madison. "Thank God you got rid of the black stuff you wear. Trust me, you look better the way you are right now."

She wrinkles her forehead while staring at him weirdly. "Umm…okay?"

"And Nick, what happened to the glasses? You never told me you wear glasses."

He gives him an odd stare. "Uh…I don't wear glasses."

A smile of relief suddenly crossed Xander's face. "I knew that! See I knew it! I'm back! You guys are back!" He immediately hugged the three of them with hint of emotion running through him. "This is great."

As soon as they broke apart Nick, Chip, and Madison exchange weird looks.

"Um wow…" Chip grunted, "did you fell off your board that hard?" He thought, followed by a chuckle.

"By the way, where's Vida?" It finally brought Xander's attention that she wasn't around, but the three.

"She's out getting help, but I'll call and tell her that you're okay." Madison tells him as she leaves the guys to make the phone call.

"V was freaking out when she found you here all knocked out." Chip begins to explain. "She thought you were dead or something and that she swore she was going after the people that did this."

This made Xander smile.

Moments later, Vida finally arrived to scene all out of breath, and without giving much time to recollect herself, she looks at Xander and immediately fell into his arms. "God, you scared me!"

He shuts his eyes as he tightens his hold around her.

She then breaks the hug and looks at him worriedly. "Well…you look like you're okay." She checked to make sure there weren't any marks or bruises on his face besides the scar that was already there. "Are you hurt?"

"A little sore, but other than that I'm fine." He reassures her with a sincere smile.

There was a small pause.

"So much for your date huh?" Vida pursed her lips. "It's already past ten."

Xander just shrugged his shoulders. "Well that's not important. I mean why bother going on a date with someone that only cares about how you look right?"

A smile crept over her face. Vida then turns back to the others. "You guys should be getting back. I'll take Xander home."

* * *

Xander and Vida were hanging out on the porch of his home as Vida tried not to burst out in laughter after he finished telling her his weird dream about being in some parallel dimension. However she couldn't hold it much longer as she begins holding her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"What? You don't believe me?" Her laughter slowly subsided as she looks at him and smirks. "That's what happened though."

"I don't buy it. I mean my sister dressing like a goth? A nerdy Nick who has a crush on me?" Vida chuckled at the thought. "And Chip as some pimp daddy?" She rolls her eyes. "Not to mention me as _you_? Oh please."

"I know it's weird, but that's what happened." He looked at her and noticed she was still laughing in the inside and is doing a good job controlling it. "Fine, don't believe me."

"No, no…" Vida gives in as soon as she noticed the hint of disappointment in his eyes. It convinced her that he was actually telling the truth. "Okay I believe you. It's just--"

"It's just what?"

She looks at him and smirks. "I can't believe I kissed you…"

"But you did."

"That's so hard to believe, Xander."

"And why is that?"

"Because--" she trails off and chuckles. "No matter what dimension we're in…I'll never ever in a million years kiss you, Xander Bly."

He laughs in relief knowing that Vida is indeed back.

"Well," she added with a wink, "maybe in your dreams."

Xander chuckles, "Hey…man, the way you were looking at me…you were sure coming on to me in the dream…"

She nods her head. "Uh yeah, stop there. It's only a dream so let's keep it that way." She chuckles.

Moments later silence hung in the air for quite some time as Vida peers at him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Xander?"

He meets her gaze once again. "Hmm?"

"You know the scar on your face," she stops in mid-sentenced and smirks, "it makes you look kind of…well…sexy."

Xander lifts a curious brow. It was something he'd never expect to hear come out from Vida's mouth. "You really think so, V?" He asks quite surprisingly.

"Well…" she pursed her lips, "it's more attractive than that big disgusting pimple that's for sure." He rolls his eyes for Vida was just being typical Vida. He knew how much she loves toying with him just as he enjoys messing with her. It was like a one on one situation that makes their friendship quite complicated and interesting to say the least. "Plus I just said that so you wouldn't get me to put make-up on you to clear the nasty scar out." Vida added. "I mean…I don't think ladies will be waiting in line for you any longer now huh?" She stated jokingly.

"Ha. Ha." He scoffs. "Real funny."

She smiles genuinely at him. "Nah…but that doesn't matter, Xander because it's your heart that stands out the most. If no girl…or anyone else sees that in you…just remember that I do."

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah there was alot to read, but what do you guys think? lol. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out and thanks for reading! Peace out.


End file.
